1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a control valve assembly for a total pressure hydraulic brake of a single or dual system in a vehicle or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A total pressure hydraulic brake system wherein a hydraulic fluid stored in an accumulator by means of a hydraulic fluid source such as a hydraulic pump or the like is fed directly to end brakes through a control valve assembly has already been known. In such a total pressure hydraulic brake system, the end brakes can be actuated by operation of only the control valve assembly, so even in the case where the amount of fluid required in the end brakes is large, the brakes can be actuated by a small amount of operation and a small force. Because of this advantage, the total pressure hydraulic brake system is used in vehicles for construction or for industrial use, etc.
According to the structure of this type of system, the valve rod in the control valve assembly can be operated not only mechanically but also by a remote control. However, by making a remote control possible, a complicated link mechanism is needed. Further, since the mounting space in a vehicle is narrow, a considerable time is required for the mounting work.